In a switching circuit formed of a semiconductor switching element such as MOSFET, IGBT, and SiCMOSFET, in a case where an output current of the semiconductor switching element becomes excessive due to irregularities such as an overload and a load short circuit (for example, arm short circuit that simultaneously turns ON high-side and low-side semiconductor switching elements), it is known that turning OFF the switching element at an early switching speed generates a surge voltage that adversely influences the switching element.
Thus, the above-mentioned switching circuit has been developed to include a soft cutoff circuit that enables turn-off (so-called soft cutoff) of the semiconductor switching element at a switching speed slower than usual in the case where the output current becomes excessive (for example, see Patent Document 1). The soft cutoff circuit can suppress the surge voltage.